


He wasn't Shiro

by SeaSparkle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm Sorry, Kuron, Kuron Shiro - Freeform, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, This Is STUPID, clone shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: He wasn't the real Shiro. His feelings didn't match his memories or feelings.





	He wasn't Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to whoever actually reads this. I just wrote this stupid this in about an hour or two. I've been trying to get back into writing after being in a slump. Seeings how this is something I actually managed to finish, I decided to post it. Sorry for any mistakes!  
> (Kind of spoilers for season 3)

Everyone was asleep when he snuck into his room. Quietly, with surprising stealth for a man his size, he slipped into the dark room. The black paladin was lying in his bed. He looked so young, his face relaxed while he slept. He couldn't fight the urge to move over to his bed side. He reached out, but before he could touch him he stopped himself.  
No. Keith wouldn't want that. He wasn't the Shiro that he'd fallen for.  
He'd figured it out on his own. He wasn't sure what exactly had caused him to realize it, but he'd figured it out. Figured out that he was something the Galra had made. Something they must have grew and implanted with the real Shiro's memories. Something that looked exactly like the original. He had the same scars, the same white bangs, and the same cybernetic arm.  
But they couldn't make him *Shiro*.  
Shiro, the former black paladin. Shiro, who was such a good leader and a great friend. Shiro, who was like a brother to Keith.  
Shiro, who was in love with Allura and not Keith.  
He had memories of those feelings. The feelings for the beautiful Altean princess. How he loved her eyes, the mixture of vivid colors and just as vivid emotions. How Shiro buried his feelings like how he wanted to bury his face into her silky hair. She was so far out of his reach, and he had to be okay with that. He could never be with her.  
He had the memories of those feelings, but he didn't feel them himself. It was one of the things that made him realize something was off.  
Then he noticed how Keith looked at him. How his eyes would linger along his body, how he made eye contact for longer then was perhaps acceptable, how he would lean into him whenever he could...  
He noticed how amazing Keith smelled. He didn't know what to compare it to, it was just... Keith. He noticed the color of Keith's soft, yet intense eyes. A shade of purple so deep he found himself getting lost in them often.  
Keith was so stubborn, and hot headed, and awkward, and just perfect in every possible way.  
When he figured out Keith had feelings for the real Shiro, he was so tempted to take advantage. As far as Keith knew, he was Shiro.  
But he couldn't do that. Feelings were weird like that. They make it so that you didn't want to do something to hurt the people you love. Even if you really wanted to do the thing that would hurt them.  
He pulled his hand away and was about to turn away to leave when those deep eyes fluttered open.  
"Shiro..?" Keith asked him sleepily.  
Bit his lip. A habit he'd developed that he knew Shiro never did. Keith looked so soft and pure like that. He just wanted to kiss him senseless.  
"I... " He started, but then stopped. He didn't really know what to say.  
Keith sat up, looking at him for a moment, before reaching out for his hand.  
He let Keith take his hand, let him pull him into his bed. He wasn't strong enough to say no. Wasn't strong enough to do anything but lean in and press their lips together. He wasn't strong enough to not kiss the air straight out of Keith's lungs.  
He might be an imposter, a fake, but his feelings for Keith were real. That would have to do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I'm sorry for making you read that...  
> I'm working on some actual half decent stuff that hopefully I'll be posting soon? Anyway... have a good day!
> 
> ~Sparkle


End file.
